Love You, Moony April Fool's?
by EvilLittleNerd1981
Summary: Sirius picks an odd day to tell Remus something really important RLxSB slash. Don't like, don't read. Common sense, people.


**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Remus, Sirius, Hogwarts, or anything like that. Just this stupid computer that never works for me, and, of course, a batch of cookies for reviewers.**

Today was going to be extremely difficult day. Remus had actually woken up extra early, just to make sure he would be a good distance away from his friends when they woke up.

It was a warm spring day. But not just any warm spring day. The first day of April. April first. Aril Fool's.

Remus liked his friends. Even loved them. But the pranks they pulled made him eternally grateful to be on their good side (much like Lily and her hexing capabilities). Remus decided that today was one of those days best spent in the library. He figured he'd be safe there, under the protection of large books.

Of course, he was mistaken.

Sirius Black bounded towards his cushy purple armchair, whisper-yelling "Mooooooooooo-neeeeeeeeee!" as he went. Remus winced and put his book down, safe(r) from harm. "Moony, it is absolutely mindlessly dull in here. You need to come outside! Pleeeeeease come! Enjoy the fresh air! Fresh, beautiful, book-less air! The bright sunshine! The singing birds! The cr—"

"Okay! Alright! You can stop now!" Remus laughed. It was too amusing to be annoying. Sirius' exuberance was cheering to him somehow. He followed the animagus' bouncing form out of the library, through the doors of the castle, and out onto Hogwarts grounds. Sirius had been chattering the whole way about absolutely nothing.

Once they got outside, Remus' smile slipped into a frown. It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright, the air was fresh (and book-less, Remus added), there were birds singing, and the lake glistened in the sunlight. But there were no other students there. Just him and Sirius. "Padfoot? Where is everyone?"

"With Prongs and Wormtail," was the only response he got, and it wasn't particularly comforting.

"Okay… and why are we the only two kids spared?" Remus wasn't sure if he imagined it, but something seemed to change about Sirius' eyes. They looked almost… _worried_.

"Because… I have something to tell you." This caught Remus' attention.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah."

Remus scrunched his eyebrows together. "What is it Sirius?" he asked gently. Sirius seemed to brace himself for something, then smiled a wide, forced smile and said, "I love you."

"Really?!" Remus blurted as he straightened his neck. He eyes were roughly twice their normal size, and he felt an extremely pleasant sensation welling up inside him.

"April Fool's." _What?! _Remus forgot to breathe. He hadn't even realized how strongly he felt for his friend until now… and… _How could he be so… so… cruel?_ A small and broken "Oh," was all he could manage. He stared at his toes and fought the tears.

"Rem?"

"Yeah?" he breathed, reminding himself that crying right now would not do him any good.

"Gotchya," Sirius said teasingly, smiling softly.

Remus' head snapped up. Suddenly he was furious. How could Sirius do this? It wasn't just cruel, it was… it was vile! And, how could Remus stand here and take it? Was he really that pathetic? "Yeah, Sirius, I got that! What—Why would you—How could you—"

"Remus!" Sirius grabbed him in a hug, and he struggled against it. "Moony. I didn't mean that." Remus felt the awful tears springing to life, and he rapidly blinked them back. "I meant… I tricked you with the "April Fool's bit… I... I really do. Love you, I… mean…" Sirius trailed off, and took a step back when the werewolf stopped struggling.

"Oh," he said again, completely confused. He didn't understand what was happening.

"…. So. Are you going to let me kiss you?" The statement was meant to be bold, but Remus could tell Sirius was frightened he'd messed everything up.

"No. No, I am not."

"Oh. Oh… I… guess I deserved that actua—"

But Remus cut him off with a kiss.

When they pulled back, Sirius' eyes were lit up. Remus shook his head and smiled. "That was stupid of you. Did you _really_ have to pick April Fool's Day?"

**A/N: Yeah. The idea came to me last night, and I had to write it down. I kind of hated Sirius as I was writing it. How mean! And what a stupid joke!**

…**. Do they celebrate April Fool's Day in England?**

……………**.**

**Happy April Fool's everyone!**

**I trade cookies for reviews.**

**Flames are cool (hot?). It's **_**really**_** cold in my house right now, and they keep me warm and toasty.**

**So press the pretty green button!**


End file.
